


Best of Wives, and Best of... sisters?

by HamilSupGeek



Series: I am Inimitable, I am an Original [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander always gets hurt, Angelica is a trans female, ENJOY!!!, Eliza is a lesbian, Filler, Fluff, Genderfluid Marquis de Lafayette, Hurt/Comfort, I finally post, I'm Sorry, Lams - Freeform, Literally this is just a filler, M/M, Other, The Schuyler Sisters, This will help for the rest of the series, and she's a badass, holy shit, i'm really tired, information, sorry - Freeform, these tags make no sense, this story sets up major pain for Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilSupGeek/pseuds/HamilSupGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so basically I finally post! This is a must read for this series, because it sets up for the rest of the series, but it's also probably a little boring because there's not a lot of angst, and not a lot of plot, either. You just have to read it to prepare yourself for the next installment in the series. <br/>Alex finally meets Eliza and Angelica, and gets some awesome news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My  _ dog _ speaks more eloquently than thee, Samuel Seabury.” ‘ _ Nice insult, Hamilton. Couldn’t think of anything better?’  _ Seabury was being the worst asshole in the world. He was spewing shit about the government, and god, Alex just wanted to punch him in his stupid face. Of course, being him, and being the height he was, having his disability, and the lack of muscle mass, he was an easy target to pin against a wall. So, of course, that’s where he was. Against a wall. 

There was a giant gathering of people around he and Seabury, all cheering. (Most for Seabury to beat him up, go figure). So, of course, Seabury did. He never could have an original thought. He didn’t get very far before Hercules came storming through the gathering of teenagers, pulling Samuel away from Alex. John and Laf were having the gathering disperse, going to any means to stop them from crowding. 

Before Hercules had come to his rescue, Seabury had landed a heavy blow to Alex’s stomach, and the aftermath of that blow was very slowly sending him to the ground. Hercules grabbed his arm, then picked him up, nodding at Lafayette and John to signal that Alex was out of harm's way. John rushed over and grabbed Alex’s hand, making the younger boy smile. He was fretting over him in Spanish, but Alex was too tired to translate. His eyes were starting to droop, and now, when he thought about it, Samuel had thrust his head against the wall. He chuckled to himself, a smile gracing his features. ‘ _ Thrust, that’s a funny word. Wouldn’t mind it if John-’  _ Hercules gently shook him. “Hey, you okay Ham? He got some pretty heavy blows on you.” Alex hummed softly, eyes glassy and unfocused. Hercules frowned deeply, his eyes widening when he saw the blood at the back of Alex’s head. “Crap. Alright, the nurse will help.” He quickly got Alex into the office, then to the nurse. Lafayette and John were both trailing behind. 

Eliza Schuyler, the current office TA, was innocently doing homework for a different class. When she saw the three boys walk in- No, four, one was being carried- she immediately followed them. She didn’t know why, but she had heard fighting on her way into class after lunch. This was probably the aftermath. Fighting had gone up dramatically in the last few weeks, with no explanation whatsoever. Her eyes widened when she recognized the boys who had just entered the nurse's office.  “John! Laf! Herc! What the hell you guys?” The small boy in Herc’s arms groaned and she quieted. “Crap, sorry. What’s going on? You guys haven’t been to newspaper in three weeks! Ever since break…” She frowned softly. “We miss you three.”

Lafayette smiled at her, the other two boys distracted. “Who Hercules is holding? That is Alexander Hamilton. He is my new brother, George is fostering him. We have been very busy introducing him to his new life.” 

Eliza nodded, smiling. “That makes sense… so, um, what happened?” 

Lafayette sighed softly. “Our Alex, he is very strong, but his choice of words… well, he has a bite. He does not… how you say… think about what he is going to say before he says it. He got into a fight with Seabury, that  _ batard _ . It… did not end well.” He sighed, worried. 

Eliza smiled sadly at him. “You have a test next period, right? You should go to that, bring Herc and John with you. I’ll keep you updated on Alex.”

Laf smiled at her. “Really?” She nodded. He lunged at her, kissing her cheeks affectionately. “Thank you, mon cher!” He grabbed Hercules and John, pulling them to class quickly. He waved at Eliza last minute before leaving.  

Eliza smiled after the boys, then turned back to the problem at hand. She was left with the nurse and a… ‘Alexander Hamilton’. The nurse patched Alexander up quickly, then went off to help another kid with a stomach bug, but not before giving Eliza instructions to keep Alexander awake. So what did she do? Keep him awake, of course! He was a bit disoriented at first, so Eliza started off slow. “Hi. I’m Eliza Schuyler. And you’re Alexander Hamilton, from what I hear. I’m second in command for the newspaper, and you seem like the kind of guy that would be interested in writing about social issues. Do you have any outstanding things you would want to write about?”

Alex hummed softly, rubbing his eyes. Everything seemed too bright and he had a pounding headache, but he could never resist a political conversation, especially if someone else started said conversation. “Right, well Betsey-” 

“Eliza, actual-”

“I’m calling you Betsey. So Betsey, I am very strongly opinionated on trans and sexuallity related problems, whether they come from school or out great nation. I’m also very pro equal rights. While I am opinionated, I can write a non-biased paper, which I know is what newspapers normally prefer. John, Herc, and Laf were telling me all about the group. Wasn’t there a meeting after school today? We were all planning on going, and Jesus I am rambling. Oh, question! Assuming you work in the office, would you know how I can file to go up a grade?”

She stared at him, a bit surprised that someone who was currently bleeding from their head could put together a full sentence, even more surprised that the sentence was full of intelligence and she could actually tell what he was talking about. Eliza grinned. “Well Alex, I hope you don’t mind if I call you Alex-”

“I don’t mind at all.” He smirked at her and ‘ _ oh my god is this guy flirting with me?!’  _ Eliza blushed, coughing to hide her smile.

“Right, well, to obtain that paperwork you have to have a meeting with the counselor and the principal. Each one separately. Then they’ll talk and have a meeting with your pa- the Washingtons… if they think you could handle it. They’ll bring you in partway through the meeting and see if you’d be up for it. Then you take a test, and if you pass that, you can move up.” 

Alexander grinned at her, making her blush yet again. “That’s great. I’ll talk to the Washingtons, then to the principal and counselor. That’d be much better for me, you know, to go up the grade. Then I’ll be with John, Laf, and Herc.”

Eliza nodded, talking more with him about everything under the sun. They stayed like that, talking for a while. Eventually Mr.Washington came in, then kneeled next to Alex. Eliza took that as her queue to leave. Before she left completely, though, Alex piped up. “Thanks for keeping me company, Betsey. Probably won’t be at the meeting tonight, because, you know, Samuel Seabury fucked me up, but it was great meeting you!” 

Eliza chuckled and waved to him. “Great meeting you too, Alex. Get well soon!” She left to get back to her station at the front desk, sighing as she sat. Alexander Hamilton was some guy. Too bad she was gay. Oh wait, no, she liked being gay. Nevermind, being gay was awesome! 

One week later, Eliza found herself sitting next to her sister during a meeting, smiling as her sister, Angelica, started addressing the room full of high schoolers. Her sister was, quite frankly, amazing. Everyone at the school knew it, too. Angelica Schuyler, previously known as Andrew Schuyler, is a force to be reckoned with. While struggling through the normal perils of being a Senior in highschool, she’s in charge of the newspaper, she’s class president, and she’s in the running to be prom queen. If you get on her bad side, she can make your social life hell for the rest of your high school career. 

Quite frankly, Angelica Schuyler was scary. 

Which is probably why the air in the room tensed with fear when Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Alexander rushed in. The three boys who had been members of the newspaper for years stood at attention in the doorway while Alexander looked around, confused. Angelica had a faint smile, but wiped it away to keep her reputation. “Dudes. You’re late. I can excuse it, though, because you brought fresh meat. Lafayette and Hercules, fashion section. John, cute animal newsletter.” She turned to Alex, raising an eyebrow. “You. Name and what you’re best at writing.” 

Lafayette and Hercules hurried to a table with a few people, all with computers. John turned to Alex, pecking his nose with a kiss before hurrying to a different table with the same set up. That left Alex in the middle of the room. He cleared his throat awkwardly, straightening his back to look more intimidating. He looked Angelica straight in the eye, making her smile wide. She liked this one. “Well? Name and what you’re best at writing. Also grade, just out of curiosity.” 

Alex smiled at the obvious senior in front of him. She was pretty fucking awesome, and also pretty intimidating. Alex put on his ‘new foster family’ face and stance, looking her in the eye. He could see she was kind when you got to know her, which was also awesome. He really,  _ really,  _  hated people who were full of themselves. He took a deep breath. “My name is Alexander Hamilton, I’m a sophomore, and I right non-biased articles about both world, nation, and school issues the best, ma’am.” 

Angelica grinned. Everyone in the room was, to put it simply, shocked. Angelica didn’t smile much in front of people to keep her ‘I’m a badass, fuck off’ air relevant, so this was basically a miracle. Even Eliza was surprised, but Alex just kept staring at Angelica, and visa versa. Angelica broke the gaze to look around the room, then pointed to an empty table. “Grab a laptop, Hamilton. I’ll come join you in a few minutes.” Alex nodded and did as told. Angelica suddenly noticed everyone staring at her in shock. She sighed and grabbed the gavel next to her, banging it on the table. She almost missed Alex’s frightened jump. Almost. She sighed, deciding to bring it up later. For now, though…. “What’s everyone looking at! Get to work, all of you! I expect a rough draft of each of your columns on my desk at the end of the meeting! And Hercules! I need to discuss a specialist column with you in ten minutes. Now, to work! All of you!” 

Everyone started working on their laptops, making Angelica smile to herself. She had so much power, it was almost funny. No, scratch that, it was funny. Slowly, to not attract too much attention, she took her laptop and went to the table with only Alexander Hamilton sitting at it. She sat next to him, crossing her legs with hum. “Looks like we’re partners. Before it was just me writing the papers on actual news, but now it’s both of us. Takes a big load off my back, what with running for prom queen and everything else I’m doing right now. Anyways, this week's paper is going to be on the wage gap. You know anything about that?”

Alex nodded quickly, his face lighting up with a smile. “Oh yeah! Totally! I know, like, everything about that! How many pages do you want? It’s pretty hard to cover in under three pages, but I can fit it into three if that’s the minimum, although, if I had an unlimited amount of pages, I’d like to write around twelve-” 

Angelica held up a hand, effectively silencing Alex. “Less than five, more than two. If you need help, you can text or email me. Here’s my card.” She passed Alex a business card with all her information on it. Alex pocketed it with a nod. Angelica smiled and stood, patting Alex’s back. “Good. Rough draft in my email by tomorrow night would be ideal.” She sighed and turned to Hercules, grabbing his arm. “Alright, c’mon, and grab your cute theyfriend too. We’re gonna talk about a private column.”

Hercules and Lafayette both jumped up, following her to the front of the room, where he desk was. Alex smiled and started researching and writing, finishing his rough draft with ten minutes left in the period. He printed it off and approached Angelica’s desk cautiously. He cleared his throat, handing her a packet of seven papers. “It’s a bit longer than expected, but it is a rough draft, and I’m sure parts of it can be cut out-”

Angelica took to stack of the papers, surprise evident on her face. “You… you finished? With time to spare? That’s…” She flipped through the papers, blinking. “Whoa, okay. I obviously underestimated your skills, Ham. I’ll have the editing team look over this tomorrow, then have you finalize it over the weekend.” She put it into a folder. “From now on, by the way, you can just email it. I love hard copies though, for the historical purposes.” 

Alex nodded and took a step back. “Cool. Thank you for the position, by the way. Do you have anything I can work on tomorrow?” 

At that moment, Angelica was absolutely in love with Alexander Hamilton. Platonically, of course, because it was pretty damn obvious he was not her type; And that he was taken. 

**Three months later (Late April)**

George smiled when his kids walked in, gently shoving each other. Alex had started to warm up to the family even more, and he was excelling in school. So much so, that three weeks ago he had taken a test to bring him a grade up. George had gotten the results via email earlier in the day, and he had printed them out almost immediately. He wasn’t sure what Alex’s reaction would be, but he was hoping it would be good. 

George smiled at his kids fighting over the remote, and flopped down in between them. Lafayette gasped and started to swear in French, but Alex went still. He hated how Alexander was always paranoid that George was going to hurt him, but he hoped that soon, maybe in a few months, all that would change. He cleared his throat and Lafayette sat back as well, looking at George with an eyebrow raised. George smirked and winked at Lafayette, passing Alex a folded piece of paper with his test results on it. 

Alex frowned at the paper that was being held out in front of him. He cautiously took it, and started to unfold the slightly crumpled paper. He read over it once, then again. He almost couldn’t believe it, but, like he had wanted, his request to move up a grade has been accepted, and he was even accepted into all AP classes if he had wanted to do so. He grinned. “Laf! I did it! I got in! I’m gonna be a senior with you next year!” 

Laf jumped up and picked Alex up with a grin. She swung Alex around, grinning. “Yes! I am beyond happy, mon ami! This is wonderful!” She set Alex down, whipping out her phone. “I must text the group! Au revoir!” She bounced up to her room, leaving Alex and George next to each other. 

George smiled at Alex, patting him on the back. “I’m proud of you, son.” Alex opened his mouth to argue, then closed it. George was the most father-like figure he had had in awhile, so why argue when George called him son? He, of course, didn’t have to call George dad, but George calling him ‘Son’ was like a pet name, so why not indulge? For the first time, in a long time, Alex was genuinely happy. He smiled at George.

“Thank you, Mr.Washington.”

George smiled and nodded, looking at his phone. “Of course, over the summer you’re going to have to review a few things, so I’ve gotten you a private summer school teacher. A friend of mine, James Reynolds, has a daughter a little older than you. Her name is Maria, and I think you two will get along well. She’s studying to be a teacher right now. You two will be spending a lot of time studying together, so I invited her for dinner, so you guys can get to know each other. Sound good?” Alex nodded, and George smiled. “Good. You should go work on your homework. I’ll see you down here in two hours for dinner.” Alex nodded again and rushed up to his room, George smiling after him. 

Things were finally going well. 


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT THIS SERIES HAS A TUMBLR   
> (this was posted on When You're Living On Your Knees (You Rise Up) and will also be on Congratulations, same message so there's no need to read twice, I just want all the followers to know)

HEY HEY HEY WELCOME TO THE Hamilton fanfiction written by pure trash lololol. ANyways, overtired and   
overexcited me conversation that happened in my head. 

Me: Hey, haven't you always wanted to do an rp blog on tumblr.  
Brain: whoa, me, slow down. I'm tired, I'll just let you do whatever you want.   
Me: COOL! TIME TO MAKE A BLOG BASED OFF OF THIS FANFICTION WHERE YOU CAN ASK ALEX WHATEVER HE WANTS 

Okay, so this story had a tumblr now. 

@ask-foster-kid-Hamilton 

I made it for you guys. Because I love you. So please go follow, ask questions, and learn. the blog story will start out here, and progress like his story progresses, PURELY BASED ON ASKS AND THE OCCASIONAL POST FROM A.HAM HIMSELF TO MOVE THINGS FORWARD!!!

Basically, it'll be like this story, except it'll go into a little more detail, and answer YOUR QUESTIONS! 

WHAT'S NOT TO LOVE?!

So please enjoy, and go follow. LOVE you!

P.S: Congratulations will hopefully be updated soon. This writer is very busy with school, and surrounded with asshole relatives so... it's really up in the air. You'll know when it comes, trust me. Sorry for not being more strict with updates.   
-HamilSupGeek


	3. The End of a Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's happened. The series has ended.

Well, after almost a year, I finished the series. We've laughed, we've cried, we've grown, and now it's over. Thank you all so so much for coming with me on this wild journey. I'll never forget the fan base for this, and while I plan to do one shots in the future, the end has come. The story has been posted. Go check it out! XOXO.


End file.
